Fantasia
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Uma nova carta! O que pode acontecer quando Sakura e seus amigos vão a um baile de fantasias, e se transformam em suas próprias fantasias?


**Fantasia**

_Fanfic de Cardcaptor Sakura_

Era mais um dia normal na vida de Sakura Kinomoto. Extremamente normal, pois nada havia acontecido. Nenhuma Carta Clow para capturar e nenhuma novidade na escola, apenas as mesmas aulas e professores de sempre. Sakura chegou em casa com seus patins, se sentindo cansada e entediada.

Abriu a porta de casa e sentou-se para tirar os patins, quando ouviu seu irmão, Touya, conversando ao telefone.

- É, Yuki, acho que essa festa vai ser muito legal... Não sei ainda com qual fantasia eu vou... Sim, mas...

Sakura pulou na frente do telefone.

- Uma festa a fantasia? Onde? Quando? O Yukito também vai!

- Sai daí, monstrenga! – disse Touya empurrando a cabeça de Sakura, que teimava em ficar entre ele e o telefone. – Yukito, eu te ligo depois ta!

Bateu o telefone.

- Onde é? Também quero ir!

- Não é pra crianças como você!

Sakura nem teve tempo de fazer uma cara emburrada. Dito isso, o telefone tocou novamente.

- Alô? – Touya atendeu. – Ah, ela ta aqui sim. Toma, Sakura, é pra você.

- Alô? Oi, Tomoyo! O quê? Festa a fantasia? A gente pode mesmo ir? Ah, que legal! Você não vai acreditar... Ah, você vai fazer as nossas fantasias? Então depois você passa na minha casa? Até logo!

Sakura olhou para seu irmão com um sorriso de vitória.

- Eu também vou, ta! E vou ver o Yukito... Ai ai ai!

Subiu correndo para seu quarto, enquanto Touya cruzava os braços e se jogava no sofá.

- Ai ai ai ai ai...

Assim que fechou a porta do quarto, Kero apareceu.

- O que aconteceu, Sakura? Você está com o maior sorriso que eu já vi.

- Kero, a Tomoyo me chamou pra ir com ela numa festa a fantasia! Vai ser num navio ancorado na baía de Tokyo e o Yukito também vai! Mas o meu irmão também...

- Oba, festa a fantasia! Eu também quero ir!

- Não, Kero! E se alguém ver você?

- Prometo que vou ficar quieto! Espero que a Tomoyo traga alguma fantasia bonita para mim também.

* * *

As seis e meia da tarde, Tomoyo tocou a campainha, com quatro guarda-costas atrás dela e carregando uma pequena mala. Sakura foi correndo atender a porta, as duas se cumprimentaram e foram para o quarto de Sakura experimentar as fantasias. 

- Adorei, Tomoyo, ficou lindo demais!

- Eu também gostei da minha! – Kero disse.

- Vocês ficaram ótimos - disse Tomoyo, orgulhosa.

A campainha tocou novamente. Alguns minutos depois, ouviram Touya gritando para se apressarem.

- Vamos sair!

Sakura abriu a porta do quarto, usando um lindo vestido de princesa, todo cor-de-rosa e que lhe descia até as canelas. Kero, sentado ao seu ombro e imóvel, fingindo ser um bichinho de pelúcia, usava um chapéu de bobo da corte. Tomoyo usava uma fantasia azul de fada, com direito a varinha de condão em uma mão e sua inseparável câmera na outra.

Primeiro viram Touya, que vestia uma roupa esfarrapada ("Sou um camponês, era a única coisa que sobrou na loja de fantasias"). Mas Sakura não conseguia tirar os olhos de Yukito, que estava radiante em sua fantasia de príncipe e que também parecia olhar para ela.

- Você está muito bonita, Sakura. – o que fez ela ficar vermelha no mesmo instante...

* * *

Meia hora depois, o grupo chegava ao navio ancorado, dentro do qual estava ocorrendo o baile. O lugar estava cheio de pessoas bonitas, todas fantasiadas. Estavam cercados de magos, mágicos, reis e rainhas. Sakura sentia-se muito feliz de poder estar ali ao lado de seu grande amor, Yukito. Touya sentia-se muito entediado por ter que ir ao baile com sua irmã mais nova. Tomoyo filmava tudo, enquanto Kero tentava não se mexer, por mais difícil que isso fosse. 

Assim que entraram no salão, decorado com balões das mais diferentes cores, Yukito disse que estava com fome ("só comi 15 pãezinhos antes de sair de casa") e foi pegar uns docinhos, levando Touya consigo. A música estava num volume agradável e várias pessoas dançavam, enquanto outras conversavam ou comiam. Tomoyo e Sakura sentaram-se numa mesa. Sakura, disfarçadamente, colocou Kero em seu colo e deu-lhe um brigadeiro.

- A festa está muito bonita, né Sakura?

- É sim, Tomoyo. Fico muito feliz por você ter me convidado! Mas como você conseguiu os convites?

- Minha mãe me deu, ela queria vir, mas não teve tempo.

- Sua mãe é tão legal, Tomoyo!

De repente, Sakura sentiu algo diferente. Olhou para os lados, mas não conseguia ver o que estava procurando.

- O que foi, Sakura? – disse Kero.

- Acho que tem uma Carta Clow por aqui...

Kero ia perguntar alguma coisa, mas no instante em que abriu a boca o salão se encheu de luz. Ficaram cegos por alguns instantes, e quando tudo voltou ao normal, sentiram-se um pouco diferentes.

- Nossa – Sakura se levantou , o que aconteceu? Todo mundo está bem? Ué, cadê a Tomoyo?

- Aqui em cima, Sakura!

Sakura levantou os olhos e viu sua amiga Tomoyo flutuando perto do lustre. Da varinha que ela segurava, saíam várias estrelinhas azuis, que passavam pelos seus pés e a levavam mais alto ainda.

- Tomoyo! Como você conseguiu fazer isso? Kero, será que a carta... Kero!

Virou-se para Kero que, no chão, fazia cambalhotas, dava risada e contava piadas ruins.

- Sakura! Eu não estou controlando isso... há há há há Você sabe a última do papagaio? Há há há Deve ser a carta, Sakura! Ele entrou na loja de animais e...

- Vou procurar meu irmão e o Yukito!

* * *

Sakura andou de um lado para o outro, em volta de padres que coroavam reis, rainhas que dispensavam seus súditos, magos que faziam desaparecer pessoas e mágicos que tiravam coelhos de cartolas. Finalmente, chegou na mesa de doces. Touya estava parecendo arar o chão, de cabeça baixa, enquanto Yukito o olhava com indiferença. Quando Sakura se aproximou, ele levantou os olhos. 

- Ah! Princesa Sakura! Eu aguardava a sua chegada.

Yukito foi até ela, devagar, e segurou-lhe a mão. Sakura corou imediatamente.

- Vamos casar hoje. Não posso mais esperar.

- Ah, Yukito! – Sakura arregalou os olhos – Espera aí, do que você está falando, eu ainda sou uma criança!

- Princesa Sakura... Eu esperei por você a minha vida inteira.

Beijou a mão de Sakura, num segundo que pareceu durar uma eternidade. Sakura corou mais ainda, mas lembrou-se que tinha uma missão a fazer.

- Yukito... – puxou a mão – Desculpa, mas isso deve ser um efeito da carta! Eu preciso procurar o Kero.

Virou-se correndo, enquanto Yukito permaneceu no mesmo lugar, olhando-a com um sorriso.

Sakura logo encontrou Kero, que continuava a girar pelo chão e rir a toa.

- Kero! – Sakura agarrou-lhe pelo pescocinho amarelo – Você tem que me ajudar!

- Sakura há há há É uma Carta Clow! A carta Fantasia! Há há há Ela faz a pessoa se transformar na fantasia que estiver usando! Há há há

- E como eu posso capturar a carta, Kero?

- É como nos contos de fadas... há h�! Se a princesa der um beijo no príncipe, o feitiço será desfeito! Há há h�!

- O quê!

- Princesa Sakura!

Sakura se virou. Yukito estava a alguns metros de distância, com um olhar apaixonado. Ela foi correndo ao seu encontro.

- Yukito! Nós temos que... a Carta... eu e você...

- Não diga mais nada.

Yukito segurou o rosto de Sakura, enquanto ela ficava nas pontas dos pés. Seus olhos se fecharam e seus lábios se encontraram lentamente, enquanto Tomoyo jogava em cima deles pétalas de rosas azuis.

Nesse instante, um novo clarão se fez no salão. Sakura desvencilhou-se de Yukito no mesmo momento, apesar de seus sentimentos lhe dizerem o contrário. À sua frente estava uma menina vestida de princesa, que olhava para ela e ria.

- A Carta!

Puxou a chave, que estava num cordão em volta do seu pescoço.

- Chave que guarda o poder das trevas, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão! Liberte-se!

A menina da carta continua a rir, flutuando no ar. Sakura se aproximou com seu báculo.

- Volte a forma humilde que merece! CARTA CLOW!

O salão foi ficando cada vez mais iluminado, até que a menina voltou a ser apenas uma Carta Clow, que Sakura agarrou antes que ela pudesse cair no chão e escondeu. O báculo voltou a ser apenas uma chave, enquanto as pessoas voltaram a ser apenas pessoas.

Sakura olhou ao redor e viu Tomoyo levantando-se do chão.

- Sakura, o que aconteceu? Parece que eu caí de algum lugar. E o Kero, porque ele ta no chão também?

Sakura ajudou a amiga a se levantar e pegou Kero, que voltara a fingir ser um bichinho de pelúcia. Logo Touya e Yukito vieram a seu encontro.

- Vocês estão bem? – disse Touya – Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa na energia elétrica, vocês viram aquele clarão? Talvez seja melhor a gente ir pra casa.

- Tudo bem com você, Sakura? – disse Yukito.

Sakura não conseguia levantar os olhos. Seu maior sonho realizado. Tivera o amor de Yukito, pelo menos por uma noite. Não podia olhar para ele depois do que havia acontecido. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor ir para casa.

- Sim – ela disse, tentando esconder o rosto vermelho , vamos para casa.


End file.
